1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to door hardware, and more particularly to a panic exit device with a panic bar pad actuating mechanism that latches the door at the top and bottom rather than at the side.
2. Description of the Related Art
Panic exit devices are commonly used on doors in public settings. The push pad translates a user""s push against a moveable bar into the unlatching of the doors latch mechanism, allowing the pedestrian entry or exit. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,614,145 entitled xe2x80x9cDogging Device for Panic Exit Latch and Actuator Assembly,xe2x80x9d discloses a standard push pad assembly which translates a forward motion of the pad into a lateral motion that withdraws a latch bolt from a strike plate. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/056,261, filed Apr. 7, 1998, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,009,732, entitled xe2x80x9cPanic Exit Devicexe2x80x9d, describes the related art, and discloses an improved panic exit device that can be used in either a horizontal installation, where the latch interconnects with a strike mounted in the vertical portion of the door frame, or that can be adapted to be used in a vertical installation, wherein the latch and locking rod interconnect with strikes mounted in the door header and in the floor. Improvements upon the standard push pad assembly that are disclosed in the Panic Exit Device patent include an improved latch deadlocking mechanism, an improved latch to pad mechanism, a pad lock down feature, a universal mounting plate and easily mounted strike, and a vertical rod-bottom deadlocking mechanism in the center case of the device. This application discloses further improvements upon the vertical panic exit device disclosed in the Panic Exit Device patent.
The present invention relates to a panic exit device and fire exit device used on doors in schools, hospitals, public buildings and other commercial buildings. The device comprises a center case mechanism combined with a pad actuating mechanism and a top latch mechanism. The center case mechanism controls the top or bottom actuating rods. The top actuating rod controls the top latching mechanism mounted at the top of the door. The device incorporates several novel features including: (1) a simplified dual deadlocking design; (2) a simplified center case mechanism that is xe2x80x9cnon-handed,xe2x80x9d meaning that it can be installed on either a right-hand opening door or a left-hand opening door; and (3) an improved and simplified deadlocking mechanism located at the upper latch rather than in the center case mechanism.
One aspect of the invention is a vertical panic exit device interchangeably mountable on either left-hand opening or right-hand opening doors. The device comprises a latch mechanism for engagement with a strike mounted to a doorjamb alternately transition a door mounted to the jamb in a latched and unlatched configuration. A central portion includes a push bar; an action rod interlinked to said push bar such that a depression of the push bar causes the action rod to be translated in a direction orthogonal to the push bar, and a center case mechanism movable between a latched and an unlatched position. The center case mechanism comprises a housing, and a main link carriage horizontally slidably mounted within the housing. The main link carriage is linked to and is acted upon by the action rod for translation between the latched and unlatched position. An actuator link has a first end pivotally attached to the main 2ink carriage. A pivoting member is pivotally mounted to the housing and has first and second pivotal attach points. A second end of the actuator link is selectively coupled to one of either the first or second attach points. When the second end of the actuator link is selectively coupled to the first attach point, it configures the center case mechanism for latching and unlatching a right handed opening door, and when selectively coupled to the second attach point, it configures the center case mechanism for latching and unlatching a left handed opening door. A slider is vertically slidably mounted within the housing and is in movable engagement with the pivoting member such that a pivoting motion of the pivoting member causes the slider to slide in a vertical direction. The slider includes at least one attach point for connection with the latch mechanism.
Another aspect of the present invention is a center case mechanism for a vertical panic exit device that is operable between a latched and an unlatched position. The center case mechanism comprises a housing and a main link carriage horizontally slidably mounted within the housing. The main link carriage being translatable between the latched and the unlatched positions. An actuator link has a first end pivotally attached to the main link carriage. A pivoting member is pivotally mounted to the housing and has first and second pivotal attach points. A second end of the actuator link is selectively coupled to either one of the first or second attach points. When the second end of the actuator link is selectively coupled to the first attach point it configures the center case mechanism for latching and unlatching a right handed opening door, and when selectively coupled to the second attach point it configures the center case mechanism for latching and unlatching a left handed opening door. A slider is vertically slidably mounted within the housing and is in movable engagement with the pivoting member such that a pivoting motion of the pivoting member causes the slider to slide in a vertical direction. The slider includes at least one attach point for connection with a latch mechanism.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is an upper latching mechanism for a vertical panic exit device. The latching mechanism comprises a housing and a latch pivotally mounted to the housing. The latch is pivotable between an extended latched position for engagement with the doorjamb mounted strike, and a retracted position for opening the door. An actuator rod receptacle is slidably retained in the housing, and a linkage interconnects the latch and the receptacle. The linkage translates an upward movement of the actuator rod receptacle to a downward retracted pivoting of the latch.
These and other advantages of the invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following written specification, claims, and appended drawings.